Light and Dark
by Heart of punks
Summary: Completly unrelated to the sisters grimm. I thought this up, as a start of an adventure tale. read it, and tell me what you think.


The city buzzed and shined with life. Even the rain couldn't stop the flow of cars and people that filled the streets. It was like a festival full of lights and colors, sounds and smells. And yet, through all the glam and glitter, a figure stood outside the crowd.

Alone, dark, and unfitting with the surroundings. People noticed this figure, it was hard not to with the long dark trench coat, crooked top hat, and dark hair that covered his eyes. The figure stood at the edge of everything, not paying any mind to those who starred at him. His mouth was a grimm frown, like he was facing an inconvience.

But why was he standing there? In the rain, not moving, not talking, smiling or even slightly enjoying the festivieties. He stood strait and tall, with an air of impatience, like he was waiting for something. People either starred, or hurried past him.

A noise, a scuttering sound from the dark alley behind him. Barely audible above the city's noise. Finally, the grimm frown formed into a tight smile. He spoke.

"Finally you come. I've been waiting for some time, you know." His voice was surprisingly low, and soft, like a whisper. A soft chuckle from the alley way. Suddenly, gracefully, a person emerged from the dark.

She was beautiful, graceful, almost radiating light. Soft blonde curls tumbled down to her waist. A gown the color of candle light, adorned with jewels and small feathers, hung from her petite figure. She wore a mask over her eyes, feathers and jewels covered it. Out of place, but yet seemed to blend in. "Sorry to make you wait. You know how much I dislike the rain." Her voice was soft like velvet.

The tall and dark man turned to the woman. "Yes, I do. Why do you think I picked today?" His smile was mischevious. The woman's smile turned to a scowl, which looked out of place on her delicate face. "It seems you're still not very fond of me." Her scowl melted into a sickly sweet smile. "But that is fine. I didn't expect you to, even after all these years." She smoothed the front of her dress.

"So, why did you call me? Most definatly not because you wanted to see me." She stood by him, starring out over the crowd. The man uttered a small chuckle.

"Luccielle, I have a favor to ask of you."

The feather masked woman, Luccielle, turned to him expectingly. "Luccielle? Using my formal name, how unlike you Mercello. What is it you ask?" The woman asked the dark man, Mercello.

Mercello smiled and wiped the hair from his eyes, which were a shocking blue.

"They're back."

Miles away, a young girl awoke with a start. Sweat was beaded on her freckled nose. Panicked green eyes darted around the small room. She ran a hand through wavy auburn hair. Her shallow breaths became less quick.

"Just a dream. It was just a dream." She said quietly, shaking her head. It was the same dream she'd been having, about the dark man and light woman. They were always standing by themselves, on some busy looking city street, standing apart from the crowd. They seemed to be talking in the dream, but she had never heard their conversation, untill tonight.

She only heard one phrase, two little words: _They're back_.

She had no idea what those words meant, but something about them seemed...threatning, scary almost. She sighed, and sat on the edge of her bed. She got up slowly, not wanting to step on any creaky floor boards. Testing each step, she walked across the hall to the tiny bathroom.

She splashed water on her face, the cold cooling her hot face. She was about the age of thirteen, just a little tall for her age. She lived in a tiny two bedroom one bath apartment, a few cities away from the big apple, New York city.

She lived with her older sister, Anna, who worked late hours waitressing at a busy dinner to pay for the small apartment. Along with the rent, bills, and food costs, they were basiclly poor. Not that she minded.

The girl looked at the clock. It read 11 o'clock at night, Anna's shift didn't end for anouther hour. She sighed, and crept out of the small bathroom and into a just as tiny kitchen. She flipped the switch, and the light flickered on.

It shone on a small stove, a wall on cabinets, a grimy oven and a dirt coverd fridge. Cheap linoleum coverd the floor. As she was about to open the fridge, she saw a small sticky note, the bright yellow stood out against the dingyness.

_Nellie,_

_Don't drink the milk, its all we have left untill I go _

_shopping again._

Nellie groaned. The only reason she came in here was for the milk! But, she shut the fridge door, and yawned. From the small kitchen, the living room was barely two feet away. A couch that had seen better days took up alot of space. A small rectangle coffe table stained with half circles. A T.V set sat on a rickety table. Books, , magazines and dishes littered the small space.

Nellie sighed, and went back to her bedroom. She sat down on the edge of it, reaching to turn on her small lamp. The darkness was always unsettling for her. She lay down, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
